1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diesel particulate filter element that removes particulates from the exhaust of diesel engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diesel engines emit a hazardous, sooty exhaust that can be rendered less hazardous by using diesel particulate filters. Conventional diesel particulate filters, however, tend to unduly increase fuel consumption and to have poor durability.
Conventional diesel particulate filters can be divided into four categories or types, the first type being characterized by having a ceramic wallflow monolith, the second type by having a rigid ceramic foam, the third type by having a mass of fibrous filter material, and the fourth type by having one or more hollow, perforated, metal tubes. Each filter type can have an elongated tubular casing adapted for connection to an exhaust system. Further, each filter type can be periodically regenerated during use by burning off the collected particulate matter.